


Daniel mouillé son pantalon

by bwmc



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: I suck at tagging, M/M, NSFW, No Smut, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwmc/pseuds/bwmc
Summary: Daniel is the newest counselor at Camp Campbell, though it wasn't apart of his plan to stay longer than a few days. David had caught his eye, though he knew in the end it couldn't be, not just because of his plan but his, problem.





	Daniel mouillé son pantalon

It was a average day at Camp Campbell. Daniel, however, thought it was a horrible day. Since becoming the newest camp counselor, he couldn’t remember the last time he was just able to relax. He was used to going to these camps, conducting his plan, then simply leaving. However Camp Campbell was a much bigger task, bigger than Daniel had originally thought. His co workers, David and Gwen, seemed to pay attention too much. Well not exactly, Gwen seemed to dislike this place as much as himself, though David on the other hand was the complete opposite. Never has Daniel met someone as special as David. His overly happy personality paired up with his blind ignorance seemed to make a almost unbelievably pure person. Daniel has seen purity, he’s created purity, but nothing like what he sees in David. It intrigued Daniel, he wanted to know more about his co worker, he wanted to be closer. As much as his temptations told him to pursue his curiosity, he didn’t allow himself to get close to anyone. He had to focus on his plans, and with his, Problem, He was sure David wouldn’t share the same feelings he did. Daniel tried to not let this get the best of him, he did have ways to distract himself most of the time. With the kids trying to burn down or take over the camp constantly it kept him occupied.

Throughout the day Daniel remained calm and collective, though when night came creeping around, he grew more irritable. Keeping track of all those kids, and David, made Daniel as well as Gwen tired. Keeping up his charismatic act, he offered Gwen to go to bed early, and leave the night routine to David and himself. She happily took the offer and left the two men to their work. Daniel went and told David, earning one of his warm smiles for being so generous. Daniel knew his way with words, how to make people trust him, to make people love him. While David made sure all the kids were in their respective tents and going to bed, Daniel was cleaning the mess hall from diner. Kids were so messy, it disgusted Daniel, but he knew eventually they would be cleaned from their disgusting habits. While mopping the floors his thoughts drifted off somewhere else, David. It was hard not to think about him for Daniel, his seemingly pure aura and willingness to do anything made Daniel’s heart swell. I’d be ignorant to ignore or try and deny his feelings, he knew the moment he saw the red head he’d most likely develop feelings. Though he knew he could never be in any relationship, not just with David but anyone. His problem was becoming more frequent.

As embarrassed and ashamed Daniel was of it, he wouldn’t go to anyone for help. Since Daniel was a young boy he has experienced problems with bed wetting. It started as just once every so often, and since he was young it was excused. Overtime though he knew it was different, when he started getting hormones the problem only increased. As a teen he would wake up during the night only to see the mess he made, though instead of being upset his hormones sent signals of pleasure. It was annoying to clean and have to keep a secret, but at this age if he wanted help he’d only be ridiculed. So he has kept this secret pleasure to himself. It got easier once he moved out and had a place of his own, he could go when and where he wanted and not feel ashamed. Even with his ‘vacation’ to his camps he could still enjoy himself, since he normally was not at them longer than a day, two as most. Though Camp Campbell was a challenge, since he was staying longer than planned, subconsciously due to wanting to spend more time with David.

Daniel had completely lost himself in his thoughts, getting pulled out when he felt a familiar pressure build up in his stomach and groin. He smiled to himself, feeling the start of a slow pleasure build up as well. He finished mopping all the floor, standing near the door so he could leave, when the door opened before he got the change to open it himself. He looked to see he was face to face with the man he was just thinking about.  
“Hey there! Wow looks like you already finished. Great job Daniel!” David praised him in his cheery voice. It sounded like music to Daniels ears.  
“Why thank you, have all the kiddos gone to bed?” He put his hand up a little as he walked out the door past David.  
“They sure have, well, they’re all lying down.” David laughed softly, oh how Daniel could listen to his laugh for hours.  
“Good to hear they aren't having problems going to bed tonight. Say, we should celebrate.” Daniel said smoothly, looking into David’s eyes, they were so bright even in the darkness.  
“Oh gosh- You think so?” Which Daniel responded by nodding.  
“We’ve- No- You’ve worked so hard, I think you deserve something nice.” He held his hand out to David, offering to be held. David smiled and giggled as he took it, a friendly gesture.  
“You’re too nice Daniel, how could I say no!” With David agreeing to the offer, Daniel headed off.

He had prepared this earlier, off into the woods he set a spot up for them. It was in a clearing that David had shown him the first day he arrived. He set out a blanket on the grass for them to sit on. When he led David to it, he heard a small gasp come from the red head.  
“Wow! This is so beautiful!” Daniel watched as David walked ahead and while looking up at the stars. He smiled to himself and took a seat on the blanket, then patting the spot next to him. David saw the gesture and took the seat next to him, sitting on his knees.  
“You planned this?” David asked, drawing his attention away from the sky to look into Daniel’s eyes. Daniel took David’s hint of blush as a compliment.  
“What can I say? When you showed me this place I just had to come back.” He leaned a little closer to David, not breaking eye contact.  
David grabbed at his bandana and looked back at the stars. They really did look amazing that night, but Daniel could look at David for much longer. He took in every detail about him, like his freckles that were barely noticeable, or how when he smiled he always had a twinkle in his eyes.  
After a moment David had looked back at Daniel, not saying anything. They shared moment, an expression of vulnerability and infatuation. Before Daniel could process what was happening he felt a pair of soft lips on his own. When he did realize, David had pulled away. He was quick to cover his mouth and scoot away.  
“Oh my gosh- I’m so sorry!” David was apologizing profusely. Daniel didn’t speak, but instead let his actions speak louder. He grabbed David’s hand and pulled him back into another kiss. It was gently yet passionate. He felt David hesitate for a second, but when he felt the kiss being returned his heart swelled. After what felt like an eternity he had to pull back for air. David was panting softly, which made Daniel laugh endearingly.  
“I didn’t know you felt that way about me.” Daniel spoke softly as he had scooted closer to David. He watched at David leaned against his chest, it felt to natural.  
“You’re okay with that, right?” David asked, his tone more quiet than normal.  
Daniel let out a small laugh and kissed his forehead softly.  
“I wouldn’t have kissed you if I wasn’t” He smiled, remembering that moment. It felt like nothing he had experienced before.  
Daniel’s mood suddenly shifted when he felt a familiar feeling as earlier, he had gotten so distracted by David he had forgotten he needed to use the restroom. Though he could hold it for awhile, due to him never attempting to fix his bed wetting issue he couldn’t hold it that long. David seemed to notice how his legs started to shake from being held together.  
“Are you okay? I didn’t upset you, did I?” David asked worryingly. Daniel put a hand on his face to reassure him.  
“I’m perfectly fine. It’s getting pretty late though, we still have work tomorrow.” He also was worried about getting too close to David, after that kiss he knew he might have already went too far, but he didn’t regret doing it.  
“Gosh you’re right. Let me help you clean up at least.” He stood up, Daniel about to stand up too but felt something. Oh no, this couldn’t happen now. Daniel took a deep breath and focused on not releasing all over himself. David was confused, and held his hand out.  
“It’s okay David, I can clean up, just head back-” He cut himself off when he felt a warm spot in his pants. He knew it was too late, and he couldn’t stop himself either.  
He felt himself blush deeply, the feeling of realizing after so long combined the warmth it formed made Daniel overwhelmed with pleasure. He felt it run down his leg and onto the blanket. He had forgotten David was there, now watching him piss himself. Daniel suddenly was filled with embarrassment, not only from making a mess, but also getting off from it. Before he could say anything to save himself, David was kneeling back down and and putting a hand on Daniel’s leg.  
“Daniel…” The way the redheads voice sounded so soft made Daniel’s heart flutter, but he didn’t look at him. He could tell though David was staring at his crotch.  
“This is so embarrassing, please just head back, I can clean up-” He was telling David when cut off by other one of his kisses. Daniel gave in unlike the first time, putting his hands on the back of David’s neck. After a minute David pulled back and rested their foreheads against each other. Daniel now the one out of breath.  
“Accidents happen, let me help clean you up?” David asked nervously, a smile trying not to creep up on his face. Daniel noticed however, which made him smile.  
“Okay.” Daniel said simply.

David stood up up and held both his hands out, Daniel taking them and standing up. He looked down at himself, his white pants now had a wet spot in the crotch as well as his leg. There would also probably be a tinted stain, but bleach should be able to fix that. There was also a noticeable wet spot on the blanket. Though David wasn’t upset about that, he and Daniel folded the blanket nicely. Daniel carried it back in one arm, and put his other hand in David’s as they walked back.  
As uncomfortable as it was to walk back, being with David seemed to distract him from that. They went to the mess hall, to the back room, where they had set up the washer and dryer. Daniel tossed the blanket in then looked at David.  
“Would you go get me some clean clothes? I don’t want Gwen seeing this.” He said light heartedly. David agreed of course, leaving Daniel alone with his thoughts. He thought about the events that just occurred. He had kissed David- No David kissed him first. He hadn’t thought David felt the same way about him. David really was such a pure soul, it made Daniel smile to himself. He did still feel some embarrassment, but David seemed to be okay, even enjoying it too? He spent the next minute wondering how exactly David felt when he came back. He was blushing a little as he handed Daniel a clean set of pants and underwear, was he embarrassed having to get that? Daniel thought that was precious.  
“Thank you. You really aren’t bother by this?” Daniel asked him while unbuttoning his pants. David shook his head and grabbed Daniel’s hands.  
“Not at all, actually, i’d really like to help you.” David’s hands had replaced where Daniel’s were. He continued to talk.  
“I love helping out, and especially you.” Daniel could tell David was trying to hide his nervousness. Daniel brushed his hand through his red hair.  
“Then I won’t stop you.” Daniel said softly, petting David’s hair now. David smiled and unzipped his soiled pants. He pulled them down slowly, trying to ignore Daniel’s obvious boner. It made Daniel laugh a little seeing him act so innocent about that stuff, but it was most likely he was. He saw David’s eyes shift away as he hesitantly put his hands on the elastic of his underwear. Daniel made a noise of contentment, signaling him to keep going. He found it adorable as David still look away. He watched as his underwear was pulled down slowly. He shivered from the sudden coldness. David put his hands on Daniel’s thighs and rubbing up and down, he was looking up and into his eyes. Daniel smiled warmly and pet his hair more. Daniel hummed softly as he felt the dry pair of underwear being slipped onto him, followed with his pants. He loved how gently David's hands were. When his pants were buttons he grabbed David’s hands and pulled him up to his face to place a gentle kiss on his lips. David pulled away and put his hand on Daniels cheek.  
“Does this happen a lot?” David asked while moved his hands out of Daniel’s and onto his chest.  
Daniel felt a small blush as he nodded, but David’s smile beamed, relieving him of any worries.  
“Anytime it does let me know, I’d love to help you again.” David added. Daniel pulled him into an embrace, he didn’t think he’d find someone so okay with his problem, but David seemed more than happy to help with this. Maybe Daniel could actually pursue his feelings, maybe he could enjoy his time before he’d have to execute his plan. That was a nice thought.


End file.
